


Prey

by Zenphia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon!Viktor, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Yandere!viktor, angel!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: It was simple. Easy. After all an angels heart is so easy to break. And once he got his claws on him. He wouldn't be letting go. Not for all eternity.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 50





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload. I fixed a few things and changed some things.  
> The original is still up, just isn't under my name.  
> Emjoy!

Yuuri could feel their gazes on his body. It was truly disgusting. The pity in their eyes. The male felt like a nuisance in his own home. Shouldn't heaven be full of purity, and happiness? So why is everyone so cold? Why was everyone so horrible? Why? Why? Why?

"Hey, Yuuri! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The cold voice sang. It taunted, tormented. "Aww, c'mon Yuuri! Don't be like this! Punishment will only be worse!" The voice coming closer. 

Yuuri squirmed in the tight space not wanting to be found. He couldn't handle it. Seven years of living with this over aged creep. He just couldn't take it anymore. Please tell, how do angels die? How could he cease to exist? If no one truly wants him, why was he here? 

If heaven is a escape gate to true happiness. Where could he find it? If it's not here, where can he find it?

"Yuuri! I'm getting tired of waiting. This game isn't funny anymore." The voice growled. "Get your ass over here, you have ten seconds." 

No! No! No! No! Leave him alone! Let him go! He want to go! Let him leave! Please! Yuuri held his breath as his footsteps got closer. Damn it, if they are Angels why were they acting like demons? Yuuri wondered as the door opened to reveal the face Ihe's been dreading to see all day. 

"Ah, there you are. Let's play." He said reaching for the small male.

* * *

Yuuri opened his eyes from another beating, his body felt weak from being malnourished. He slowly pulled his arms towards his face and felt dried blood on his cheeks. Yuuri let out an unsteady sigh and pulled himself off of the bathroom floor. The angel rested his body on his hands and knees, taking gulps of air. Slowly he moved and clutched the sink for balance.

The male looked in the mirror and saw the already formed bruises on his face. His face was all scratched up with dried blood almost everywhere. That's when he realized something sticky was oozing out of his butt. Yuuri cringed when he realized what had happened the previous night.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath before he started to clean himself up.

"Yuuri, go take care of the garden." The voice spoke, as the angel sat down a plate of food for him. Yuuri nodded and turned when a hand grabbed his wrist. "What do you say?" The voice questioned with a stern tone.

"Yes, master."

He nodded, "Good, don't forget you belong to me. I bought you."

"Of course, master. May I get to the cleaning now?" Yuuri asked, politely. He really wanted to puke. This sick old perverted man. What's wrong with his fucking brain?

Yuuri walked out and moved to the garden. One thing about heaven is that it's not what mortals think of. Heaven is practically a horrid place to live. Slavery, abuse, rape. All of these things are allowed here. It's disgusting. And disappointing. The angel don't remember much about his previous life but judging from how quickly he had adapted to the physical abuse. It didn't seem to be that much different. Isn't that pathetic? Not much has changed in his life. And the worst part is, he is stuck like this. Until heaven burns.

The male heard a howl and looked up. In the forest he could see a gray haired wolf, with piercing blue eyes. How did a wolf get here? The wolf slowly stepped towards him. 

"Hey, I'm going out for a bit! Make sure to clean the house!" The old man yelled. Yuuri heard a door slam and saw him take off somewhere. The male gulped, what would he do about the wolf?

The wolf growled at the angel, nervously he stepped back, "Uh, easy. I won't hurt you! Are you hungry? Maybe?" Yuuri gently told the wolf. The wolf stopped and looked at the male curiously. "Uh, I can't give you much without the perverted man noticing. Maybe some bread or something? Do wolf's eat bread?"

The wolf stopped walking towards him and sat down obediently. "Okay then, I'll be back." Yuuri spoke, before walking around the garden to get inside the house.

He quickly opened the pantry and grabbed a few slices of bread. He closed the door to the pantry before walking outside where the wolf was still sitting. The male then approached the wolf carefully and held out the pieces of bread. The wolf sniffed at the bread before taking a bite.

Not long the wolf ate all the bread. "Looks like you like it." Yuuri smiled. The wolf licked it's lips. "I'm glad, that's homemade bread. I'm a good cook. At least I think so." All of the sudden the wolf leaped on top of the angel, licking his face. Yuuri let out a giggle, "Okay, okay, enough! I have to clean the house!"

The wolf growled before sitting on the angel. "Really? Please? If I don't get the house cleaned by the time the old guy comes back, I'll be punished." Yuuri shivered at the thought. The wolf whined but got off of the other.

Yuuri smiled and patted the wolf, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then?" The wolf howled and ran off to the forest again. The male smiled before going inside to start cleaning.

* * *

"C'mon you know you like it! Your my bitch now!" The unknown voice said, with laughter surrounding the angel who was tied up. The perverted old man had drugged the angel and took him to a brothel. A belt slammed against Yuuri's back. He could feel the leather as it cracked his skin apart. 

"Aw, look you got my clothes stained with your blood." The voice said pulling out of the angel, who in return felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Maybe I'll make you bleed out huh?" The knife went deeper, which caused him cried out in pain. "Oh, so it speaks?" The voice laughed. "Your master gave me two hours with you. Let's see how much you can take." 

All he felt was pain, the voices around him were laughing at the pain they were inflicting. Yuuri's blood slowly started to flow out through the cuts the belt and knife gave him. He just didn't understand, how could people be this cruel? Why?

"Okay that's enough. Give me my money." The voice said stepping into the room.  
"Sure, you should bring your slut more often. He's a real charmer to have around." The another voice said.

"We'll see. Get up! You have things to do!" The pervert yelled.

Yuuri's legs felt like jello as he stood. "Oh? You can move. Next time I won't be gentle." The voice said smiling wickedly. The angel slowly slid on his shirt and pulled his pants up, wincing as his bare feet stepped on glass.

* * *

As soon as the duo got home, the perverted man pushed Yuuri outside. "Do the garden and I'll see if you'll get a award." He laughed puffing out smoke from his cigarette. Yuuri winced as he walked down the steps. The door closed and he grabbed the garden gloves, with his hands slightly shaking.

A howled could be heard. Yuuri smiled softy knowing it was the gray wolf that always came to visit him. It's been two months since he had met the wolf. Seeing the gray haired animal always made the angel feel happy.

After awhile Yuuri felt a nudge against his side. He winced and saw the wolf looking at him with concerned eyes. Yuuri just smiled and patted the wolf's head. "Hi!"

Yuuri felt the wolf's nose nudging his leg. The angel stilled, "Sorry do I smell weird?" He questioned with tears forming in his eyes.  
Why was I crying now? I haven't cried in years! This wasn't new to me! It's my everyday life! This shouldn't be new. I finally let out a sob and fell to the floor.

The wolf whined and layed it's head on the angels lap. But Yuuri couldn't see anything through the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. You think I'm weak huh? It's just that, I think I've finally cracked. I'm done. Do you know how to kill an angel? I want the pain to be gone! I want him to stop, I want them to stop. I don't want to go back to the brothel. I feel so dirty when I leave. I can't get their fingers off of me. I can't scrub my skin hard enough. I always remember their touches. I feel so disgusting." Yuuri cried into the wolf's fur.

The wolf growled and suddenly the male felt hands grab at him. "You little bitch!" The old perverted man yelled as he threw the angel onto the ground. "You've been talking with a demon?!" He shouted.

Demon? What is he talking about? Yuuri felt blood trickle down my head. Did he really throw him that hard? Yuuri could hear the old man shouting at him, yelling curses and throwing insults. However his hearing started to go in and out along with his vision was slowly fading into darkness.

Yuuri felt a powerful aura around him. His breath hitched and turned to see the gray wolf turn into a human. Human? Why is a human here? Wait...A demon? The angel struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched the wolf turn to a demon. He had sliver hair with ocean blue eyes. He was taller than the old man and himself. His eyes swept across the angel with a fondness before going back to the old man. The sliver haired guy shot an icy cold glare at the perverted man.

"W-what? You're one of the demon kings!" The voice shouted. Yuuri's eyes finally gave out which caused the angel to faint, his head didn't land on the ground though. And Yuuri could've sworn it felt like someone was holding him.

* * *

When Yuuri woke up he noticed that he was laying in a bed with the covers up to his chin. Yuuri blinked as he saw a red colored ceiling. With a groan he got up and realized that he also wasn't wearing his usual ragged clothes. Instead he was dressed in a soft cotton long sleeve t-shirt. Where was he? Did the pervert sell him?  
Yuuri looked around the room., it was a dark red color with black curtains. The bed he was in was white with black sheets, nothing else was in the room expect a door.

Suddenly the door clicked open and a tall man stepped into the room. "You're awake." The man said closing the door behind him. The air got thicker with tension. A demon? "Are you feeling alright? I bathed you, when you where unconscious. I didn't do anything else though." The silver haired man undid his tie as he came closer.

"W-who are you?" Yuuri stuttered out. He could feel his heart beating faster as the man sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sad you don't remember me, Yuuri." The man said. "Maybe you like my wolf form better?" He asked, puppy eyes staring up at him.

Yuuri's eyes widen at the realization. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked in a panicked tone.

The man came closer and touched the angel's cheek, "Oh Yuuri, nothing bad I promise. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to have you." His voice was alluring with lust. The angel couldn't find it in himself to look away from the other's gaze.

"Now that I have you in my grasp, I'm never letting you go." His voice muttered and he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. The demon's lips were soft and felt warm against his own. A warm feeling started in Yuuri's chest as he moaned, letting his back fall onto the bed.

When they finally separated, a thick string of saliva still connected them. The sliver haired man's eyes gleamed, "It's probably too late right now, moya lyubov. But call me Viktor, you are to be my bride." He informed the other.

"Bride?" yuuri whispered.

Viktor nodded, "Solnechnyy svet, you're mine now. I don't plan to let you go. Ever." Viktor said claiming the angel's lips once again.

Their tongues tangled together, with Viktor's hand snaking it's way under the other's t-shirt. Yuuri moaned as Viktor's fingers rubbed against his nipples. Viktor broke the kiss and began to nibble on the angel's neck.

"Yuuri! I'll make you forget about your past life. You're entire soul and body belongs to me now." Viktor said and he bit the angel's neck. Yuuri let out a painful scream as the devil claimed him. "Shh." Viktor whispered as he licked the bite mark. "Your wearing my symbol now, love." Viktor said and kissed his lover again. "I'll make your body feel good." 

* * *

"What happened to your wings?" Viktor asked tracing the two large scars that were on his lover's back.

Yuuri shivered under the touch before relying, "One time when I was at the brothel, these costumers decided they were in the way." He didn't say anymore as Viktor pulled him closer to him.

Viktor gave the now fallen angel a kiss on the head, "Forget about your past life's. Your with me now, I'll make you happy. I'll be the only person you need." He said, dominance laced with those words. Yuuri nodded into his chest. "I'll take care of anyone that dared to hurt you. You're never leaving here. I finally got you after waiting for so long. I'll kill anyone who gets in between us. You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
